The current method of joining a handle and head involves drilling a hole in the end grain of a tapered wood section of handle. The tapered wood section of handle is then shrouded in a matching steel ferrule. The shank of the tool head is then pressed into the bored hole creating a press fit to retain the head to handle. However, this method requires a high level of precision in the relationships between mating components. For example, the press fit relies on a proper cross-sectional area relationship between the bore diameter and tool head shank.
Another issue that occurs with the known method outlined above concerns durability of the connection. More specifically, as the wood portion absorbs liquid, shrinks, or even rots, the press fit can be compromised, causing the shank to move within the wood handle or even rendering the tool inoperable.
Other coupling methods include the use of a standard fastener such as a nail or rivet that goes through the ferrule; handle material and hole in the tool shank. However, because the nail or rivet is introduced through the wood handle, the issues relating to durability of the tool may be effect. While epoxy adhesive to join the tool shank to the handle has also been known, over time, the epoxy can degrade.